


Best Day Ever

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Heavy Petting, Hot Tub Sex, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Mild S&M, Naked massage, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Overworking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, bullet vibrator, vixen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: John's been looking a little overworked lately so Liz takes it upon herself to make sure he has some fun. After a morning of a little hot tub sex John turns the tables on Liz and has a few ideas of his own to play out.First off he puts a bullet vibrator inside her and Liz is told to behave herself while they visit an art gallery which features an exhibition of vague pornographic images. The more she acts up with sexual comments the more he punishes her with the remote, giving her some pleasurable vibrations.Barely concealed sex in front of Freddie and Roger follows. Liz obeys John implicitly, liking the fact that he's in charge. An experiment with the bass guitar gives them both pleasurable results.
Relationships: John Deacon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Sex Files of Liz and John [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473704
Kudos: 4





	Best Day Ever

Best Day Ever

Liz pulled down her oversized black rimmed nerd glasses, peering into the studio sound booth where John was working on another bass line. He frowned over the notebook he was looking at, crossing out some lines and reinserting them with chords instead of regular notes. The frown lines deepened as he scribbled out a whole bar and started redoing it with a different idea. 

John had been out working on bass lines every night for the past week and it was making Liz a little worried when she saw how much he was concentrating. Sex was always a good distraction but she was worried about the fact he hardly got any rest. 

Originally her plan was to charm him by pretending to be a student needing some study time with her man but when she saw how hard he was working she had to change tactics. Well, maybe not, she mused as she watched him. She could be a sultry vixen and seduce him into going back to the hotel and getting him to sleep. Liz could make out with him until he got tired, not that it would take very long. 

So with that quick change in plan, Liz pulled up the tails of the white button up shirt Roger had loaned her, tying them under her bust, pulling up her plaid print skirt a little bit. John didn’t even look up when she entered the room, a bad sign. 

“Hey, honey,” she sat astride the mixing board, parking her shapely hips right in front of him. “we haven’t screwed for a bit.” 

John paused, looking up at her. Liz had left her hair down just the way he liked it and was wearing that lipstick that made him want to take her right there and then. She could see he was fighting with himself on whether he should keep plugging away or give in to her. 

Liz made that choice for him, sticking her sandal clad foot in his lap. They were her espadrilles, the kind that laced around the ankle which made him immediately think of bondage. The bassist ran his hand up and down her calf muscle then her inner thigh, realizing that she was wearing a thong. 

“Oh god,” he almost moaned, dropping his pencil. “it has been awhile hasn’t it?”

“Yeah. You look really tired, honey,” the medic drew him closer to her. “I think you need to rest up a little before I take you to the cleaners.” Liz’s dark curly hair spilled down onto her shoulders, framing her face and giving her a little glow in the harsh lights. 

“I might… depends on what you have planned for me? Are you going to jump up and down on a trampoline topless?” 

“Where are we going to get one of them?” she parked herself in his lap. “You need to be fully awake and alert for what I’m going to do to you.” 

“Oh, our suite’s got a private hot tub..” John remembered as Liz smirked. 

“We need to put it to good use. Come on, let’s get back there.” Liz stood up, withdrew her foot, then pulled John up by the collar of his shirt. “God, I am in hot and heavy vixen mode now,” she opened up her shirt to tantalize him, the butterfly pendant necklace glittering in the light. “you made me want to be a more creative lover.” 

“I like where this is going.” 

“Back to the hotel then,” Liz giggled happily, guiding her boyfriend back to their room. “why don’t you have a little drink?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” the bassist took the drink she handed him, not knowing that she had given him a very mild sleeping aid and downed it in one go. John pulled off his clothes as Liz stood at the doorway of the bathroom wearing nothing but her robe. The medic gave John a sexy come hither look, dragging one hand down the front of her robe, showing him clearly that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“We won’t be doing much tonight,” she warned him. “I need my sleep too for tomorrow’s sex activities. I figured you needed a teaser.” 

“But the guys will need me tomorrow.” 

“Already cleared it with them. Freddie and Roger are doing to experiment with the drums and see what they can come up with. You know Brian’s back home in England visiting his family so I convinced the others to give you a day off too.” 

“Very good of you,” he was already feeling a bit drowsy. “is tonight the preview version of tomorrow?”

“Openers yes,” Liz pounced on him, deep kissing, then told him to roll over. “I’m going to give you a rubdown.” 

“Oh.” he obediently did so as she grabbed some lotion from the nightstand. Liz straddled his legs, rubbing a healthy dose of the lotion onto his shoulders and back. The way she worked her hands among his back would have gotten him excited if he hadn’t been feeling so damn tired. With a grin on her face, Liz could sense that the bassist was starting to drift off. Just to test that theory she leaned forward and pressed her chest to the back of his head playfully. John never missed a chance to play with her chest; he was just a boy in that regard. 

John didn’t rise to the bait so she knew he was sound asleep. Rubbing off the excess lotion she drew the covers over both of them. 

**

Morning came before John knew it. He opened up his eyes with a little sigh, feeling the sunlight shining down on him. The bassist turned over to read the alarm clock which read 9 AM. Rubbing his eyes he yawned loudly then glanced around for his lady love. 

“Well, my lover boy is finally awake,” Liz’s sultry tone drifted over from the living area. “come have breakfast with me, love.” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” he pulled on a robe and joined Liz. She was wearing her pink satin robe which she had pulled off of her shoulders and had one leg poking out of the side revealing about 90 percent of her thigh. “you are looking so good today.” 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she ran her leg up and down his as he sat next to her. “we’ll need our energy.” 

“Someone’s being insatiable today.” 

“You have no idea,” Liz made doe eyes at him with a little grin on her face. “I think that hot tub is calling our names.” 

“Oh!” he hustled to eat his breakfast while Liz finished hers and put it outside the door for the housekeeper to take away. The bassist watched out of the corner of his eye as Liz turned on the hot tub, checked the water and turned it to a comfortable temperature. 

“Don’t choke, darling,” the hot tub was out on their private porch that had privacy screens and the porch had a roof. Liz rolled down the shades surrounding the hot tub for extra privacy-she didn’t need a nosy reporter lurking on the property! “I’ll be waiting patiently.” 

John could see Liz’s silhouette toss aside the robe and enter into the hot tub with a little sigh of contentment. He finished up his breakfast, left the tray outside the door, then quickly followed Liz into the tub. “You’re not wearing any swimsuit are you?”

“Are you?” she retorted, moving over to him from her side. “We’re in complete privacy here so lets fool around.” 

“My thoughts exactly.” John welcomed her straddling him, one hand on her back and the other sliding down to her pelvis. Liz kissed and made out with him while he fondled her pussy lips, teasing her by running his hand up and down her inner thigh. Liz put both hands on his chest, sliding them down to his waist, eventually putting both of her hands on his cock. Their lips broke apart so John could bury his head in her chest, licking and tonguing each one of her nipples so skillfully that Liz began moaning happily. 

“We’ve got the whole day in front of us,” she breathed in John’s ear. “how many times can we do it?” 

John’s eyes opened wide, dropping her breast. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering?”

“Oh yes,” Liz turned up the speed on rubbing him. “let’s go for a record breaker!” 

“Damn!” he rammed a finger up her slit, checking her out. “Let’s knock one out now!” 

“Yeah!” the medic made John pull his finger out so she could take him in. Once he was inside her John began to thrust away happily, closing his eyes and enjoying how tight she was like she had been tailor made just for him. The bassist dug his hands into her hips as Liz rocked back and forth with her hands on his shoulders, enjoying the look on his face. 

“Oh god, kiss me now!” he moaned. Giggling, Liz did so. They couldn’t hear the suction sounds due to the tub so John imagined them and immediately came. 

The medic felt John’s hot cum surge through her and came herself. “Oh John, that was great! You want to top this?”

“Yes I do,” he thought for a minute as Liz turned the hot tub off and climbed out. “I think I know how to do it.” 

“Oh yes?” they went inside, Liz toweling off the water. When she was done she pulled out an outfit of John’s that she always liked; his tight jeans that showed off his junk perfectly and a t-shirt that displayed his rugged body. 

“Yeah.” John pulled out the little black drawstring bag that Liz kept their toys in. He rooted through it then emptied it on the bed. Handcuffs, blindfold, sex dice and Ben Wa connected balls coated in silicone tumbled out. “Aha!” he pulled out Liz’s bullet vibrator and the little remote he would carry. The bullet was made out of hard plastic and had a design of roses painted and sealed on it. John didn’t know how fresh the batteries were but in the bag as well was a pack of 2 AAA batteries. He changed out the batteries on the remote and the toy as Liz pulled out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

“Oh, I get to wear that today?” an impish little girl look etched itself onto her face. 

“I insist.” John said dryly, grinning himself. “Bend over, girl.” 

Liz obediently bent over on the bed, displaying her ass for him. John ran one hand over the smooth curve of her buttock, giving it a little slap, then raised up the bullet. He gave it a generous coat of lube, smoothing it over the plastic surface. He then slipped two fingers into Liz’s inner lips, making her gasp in surprise as how slick she became from his action. Devilishly he flicked at her clit then rubbed it fast in a clockwise motion. 

“Oh god I will come really fast!” she promised. 

“From just my fingers? Oh you dirty girl!” John sped up his finger rubbing. Liz came in a flash; it was a different sensation for him as he could feel her vagina contracting much better on his fingers than just with his dick. He pressed his finger inside to her wall just to feel how much she was spasming and was amazed. “Feels different on this end. I’ll have to make you cum on my fingers again real soon.” 

Liz’s only response was to moan and dig her hands into the blanket on the bed. The bassist raised the bullet up, checked to make sure he’d coated it fully, then eased the tip into Liz’s vagina, sliding it up all the way. “It’s bottomed out there, John.” 

“Yeah, I feel some resistance,” he agreed, sliding his fingers out. “you better play nice or I’ll resort to the remote.” 

“I’ll be mean with a smile on my face,” Liz contracted her muscles, pushing the bullet so the bottom of it peeked out of her pussy lips. “make sure you turn it on.” 

“It is on,” he pushed it back up inside her. “I’m counting on you to be contrary while we go out today. I want to see the look on your face when I turn it on and you start to suffer.” 

“Well, if we go to a mall or something it won’t work,” she sassed him cheekily. “it’s all noise anyway.” 

“We’re going someplace quiet today.” Liz stood up and faced him, feeling the fullness inside her as the bullet rested in her vagina, ready to give her a second’s pleasure as soon as John told it to. It was a bit strange for her to think that she was actually wearing the toy; she’d never done that before. 

“You wear what I picked out. What do you want me to wear?”

“Wear that red off the shoulder top that I like so much. Really accentuates your bosom and that khaki colored skirt. Got to keep you semi modest now, right?” John pulled the items out of the bureau and gave them to her. 

“All right love. Hair up or down?” Liz pulled on the skirt, the shirt, then watched John pull himself into his jeans. His trouser snake was all she wanted; she envisioned taking him out of those jeans, licking the shaft and having dirty sex but that would come soon enough. 

“Put it up with this,” he handed her a butterfly clip. “you look so pretty in it.” 

“Any makeup?”

“Nah. So, ready to go to the art gallery?”

**

At the entrance to the Montreux art gallery, John held up the remote in front of Liz. “Now, the rule is every dirty innuendo or suggestion you make to me gets you ten seconds of vibration. If you try to come on to me it’s twenty seconds. If you come at all I will keep track and give you such a spanking tonight.” 

“What if I get us kicked out?”

“Then you’ll deep throat me as the ultimate punishment.” he knew Liz hated oral sex. 

“Then I won’t go that far.” she promised. 

“Good. I enjoy art and as it so happens, Freddie was dragging Roger to see this exhibit.” 

“What? Oh damnit!” they entered the art gallery, attached their visitor lapel pins to the collars of their shirts and went to see the exhibit. 

“Do I let on to Roger and Freddie that I’m wearing something unseen?”

“Only if they get concerned why you’re acting a certain way.” John winked. With their pamphlets in hand they started to admire the gallery, midway coming into contact with Roger and Freddie. Up until that point Liz had behaved very well to get John into a false sense of security first. They’d been able to walk around the first room with no incident at all. The bassist had wanted to punish Liz for bending down to fix her shoe but he didn’t think that was her deliberately provoking him. He was already turned on enough for the both of them at the idea of Liz wearing a sex toy deep inside of her. 

“Hi, guys!” the exhibit was a series of black and white paintings twisted into odd sexual silhouettes and shapes. Freddie as usual was being the most lurid of the group. “Looks like a big cock stuffed between two buttocks!” 

Liz started giggling but John mockingly frowned, flicking the button for a ten second vibration. The medic had already forgotten she was wearing the device which gave her a start. To hell with it, she thought. “What’s that one look like, Freddie?” 

Freddie frowned but traced the lines in his mind. Roger studied the shapes as well. “Ah! It looks like a butterfly landing on a big fat bloated titty!” 

Smirking Liz was punished with another vibration. Roger caught the look on Liz’s face as they moved from painting to painting and asked her what was going on between her and John. “Do you two have some sort of demented game going on?”

“I’ll get punished if I tell you,” she watched Freddie and John’s backs recede into the next room. “John’s making me wear a bullet vibe and every time you guys say something sexual and I start laughing he juices the vibe and I get a good sensation for ten seconds.” 

“Damn!” Roger exclaimed. “This is a new departure for both of you isn’t it?”

“Yeah. We already fucked in the hot tub this morning and he finger banged me.” 

“Sex freaks.” the drummer commented as they caught up. 

“So what do you think, Liz?” Freddie showed her a picture that was reminiscent of the Kama Sutra; a very sexually explicit scene greeted her eyes. She knew in a second that John had told Freddie exactly what they were up to. Both Freddie and Roger looked very excited at the description that she was going to give now. 

Ignoring John’s stern look Liz described the painting. “Well, that girl’s giving a blowjob while some guy is fingering her ass and probably going to rim it by that look in his eye, the third guy is tonguing her tits really good, and the fourth guy is trying to fist her I think.” 

The bassist cranked up the bullet to the highest intensity and gave her a surge lasting five seconds to punish her. Liz’s hands flew to her waist, letting out an involuntary moan. Roger and Freddie laughed, John had a disappointed look on his face but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. The medic was surprised at the intensity but all she knew was that she liked it too much. 

“Well, thanks for the entertainment, guys,” John and Liz left the museum. “Liz needs to be taught a lesson so we’ll see you later.” 

“Oh, I did so bad,” Liz winked at the others. “I will be repenting for days.” 

“Sure you will..” Roger and Freddie waved them off. 

**

Stopping to get lunch at a local sidewalk cafe, John sat down with Liz across from him. “The knowledge of that bullet inside you is driving me crazy.” 

“Really, John?” 

“Oh yes. I’m insanely jealous of it.” the thought of that plastic toy getting to lie inside his girlfriend all day just made him even more horny at the thought of it. 

“I think I have an idea we both might like.” Liz took a sip of her drink. 

“What’s that, love?”

“We fuck in front of Roger and Freddie-but they won’t know it,” she quickly explained. “you won’t be needed in the studio today so we play on the couch. I’m wearing a skirt anyway and they’ll be none the wiser.” 

“That’s so crazy it might work. Do you think we can fuck with the bullet in you?”

“It’s small enough so I think I won’t have any problem with it.” 

“Now, my question for you is that did you come at any time?”

“Nope. I did something else though.” 

“What’s that?”

“I worked that bullet with my walls and I can move it up and down.” 

“Good for you. I wish I could be that bullet.” John winked at her proudly. 

“Well, let’s finish up so we can give the boys a little show..” Liz smiled. 

**

At the studio Roger and Freddie were discussing drum arrangements for the song they were working on when they saw John and Liz had appeared on the couch in the sound booth. The two musicians went into the sound booth, Roger drew up a list of all his equipment, then he and Freddie began to haggle over what kind of sound they wanted. 

“They’ll never notice,” John was half lying down with Liz in front of him. Secretly he unzipped his pants as Liz hitched up her skirt a tiny bit. The medic was already horny from working over the bullet and she was stretched out a bit. John didn’t really like her stretched out but he took what he could get, slipping his cock into her inner folds. “have at it, beautiful.” 

Freddie turned around to give them a suspicious look but his attention was diverted back to Roger. John and Liz kissed, his hand slipped up her skirt to thumb her clit. 

“I’ll be off in no time,” Liz whispered. “so good!” it was Roger’s turn to glance at them. 

Though little movements John managed to please himself with muted barely visible thrusts. Liz’s body absorbed most of the impact and by staying firmly in position she prevented anyone else from noticing that she and John were indeed fucking right there in front of Roger and Freddie. She could tell when John was close and held her breath for a moment. The bassist achieved release, making Liz feel a fresh flood of his semen wash her walls and travel on through her vagina. 

The two of them lay there for a few moments to compose themselves, starting conversations with Freddie and Roger about the new song they were working on and tossing out a few suggestions. John managed to extricate himself from Liz without giving himself away at all, brushing his fingers up to deftly tuck himself back into his jeans and zip up quietly. 

“Well, we meant to stop by and check out on what you’re doing. When will Brian be back?”

“The tall one will return tonight I think.” 

“Yeah he should.” Roger agreed, trying to remember when Brian’s visit was over. 

“Right. Um, nobody disturb us tonight, OK?” Liz winked as John took her hand and they left the room. “Where to now?” 

“I’m itching to pull out that bullet and go deep.” 

“You’re one randy boy today aren’t you?”

“Very. As long as that thing’s inside you I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s where I want to live.” 

“Oh, you want to wear me like a hat, huh?” 

“Very much..” 

“Back to the room then. I want to see what kind of freak you turn out to be.” 

“You’d be surprised.” was all John said. 

**

“Let’s see here,” John shut the door and locked it. “you told Roger and Freddie what we were up to and I think that is grounds for punishment.” 

“Oh, what are you going to do to me?” Liz purred, walking around him, kicking off her shoes. “Give me a spanking?”

“Yes. Hitch up that skirt and bend over. I think six slaps will serve you right.” 

“OK, master.” the medic got onto John’s lap while he sat on the bed. John slapped with enough force so his hand was tingling but not enough to really hurt Liz. 

“Oh god that felt good. More!” 

“You’re not supposed to enjoy this.” 

“Too bad! Oh, yes!” he gave her the six slaps, ordered her over onto the bed where he stripped her of her shirt and clothes, unbuckling his jeans and slipping them off. John put his thighs on hers, leaning his weight down, hands on her wrists so she couldn’t move. 

“You’re so gorgeous when you’re horny.” the bassist told her, running his tongue over her jawline, kissing her lips, her chin, her neck and working his way down south. He gently squeezed each one of her breasts, trailing one finger all the way down to her pelvis, making her go cold and hot at the same time. John worked one finger up into her inner lips, rubbing them slightly to get her going again. 

“Oh yes..” John enjoyed seeing her writhe on the bed. He tried a few more things with her but the sight of her writhing around made him more excited and in no time at all he was mounting her. “Remember I still got the bullet in.” 

“Oh right. Push it out for me, babe,” Liz worked the bullet out of her vagina. “come on, push it!” the black bottom of the toy poked out in no time at all. John turned it off, ran a tissue over it, then set it aside so he could clean it later. “Ready for me?”

“Give me something living, master!” she begged. John laughed, pushing the head of his dick into Liz. In no time at all he bottomed out, feeling himself get covered in residual lube from the toy and Liz’s natural lubrication. 

“I rather fancy being called master. Try to push me out.” 

Obediently Liz tried, working her walls. John felt a very delightful sensation like she was massaging him. “Oh we need to have more of this!” 

“Oh master, give it to me good!” she bucked up her hips in impatience. “I’ve been a dirty girl and I deserve to be punished!” 

“You will get it when I say you get it, slave! Squeeze those luscious tits for me!” he commanded. 

“Like this?” 

“Yes!” John took up a thrusting rhythm that was a bit harsh for Liz but she learned to adapt quickly by making her pelvis rise and fall with each motion. The bassist liked to see her pelvis rise up to meet him again and again and for the third time that day he released a hot batch of semen inside his love. Every time he did that she could feel it and she felt it now; his swim team gaining access to her uterus and trying to find an egg to fertilize. 

“Wow,” Liz breathed, covered in sweat and panting. She sat up after John pulled out and put her hands on his shoulders. “three times today. Think you want to try for a fourth?” 

“I’m game. After all this is a day of stress release, don’t you think?” 

“Oh yeah.” Liz took the towel he offered her and cleaned up. 

“Good. Time to get cleaned up and out to supper with the rest of the band. Brian should be back right now. I have an experiment that I want to try out with you.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes. Time for a shower and I want you to wear that little red dress you look so fuckable in.” 

“Oh goody.” the two of them cleaned up. John wore black dress pants and a light blue t-shirt and Liz was in her red minidress with a skirt that only came up to mid thigh. She turned to John who was rifling through their black bag of sex toys again. He had cleaned up the bullet and put it away, then turned to Liz with a set of Ben Wa balls. They were coated with silver colored silicone and were attached for easy removal. 

“Those monsters?” they were very big and Liz always felt intimidated when he brought those out. 

“Yes. I want to conduct an experiment with you wearing them. These balls are tiny free moving weights inside little balls and have this silicone exterior.” 

“So what?” 

“They’re free moving so any time you bounce or run the tiny weights inside jump around. The exercise part is they stimulate your muscles to keep them in place. I wonder if I can make them move around by a different means entirely.” he winked. 

“Now I’m interested.” she watched him coat the balls in lube, obediently bent over so he could insert them into her. John, ever the tease, put the top of the first ball into her vagina then slowly removed it a few times. Liz was already getting aroused so he put the first ball in, lined up the second ball, then pushed them in as far as his finger would permit. 

“I think I’m getting quite a workout today.” her pussy seemed to swallow up those balls leaving only the string behind. Liz straightened up as John turned her to face him. 

“How’s it feel in there?” 

“Heavy.” 

“I bet. Come on now or we’ll be late.” 

**

The supper was in the studio’s entertainment venue, all provided and catered for by the record company. Freddie was in fine form, getting more and more expansive with all the wine he had consumed, Roger got even more extroverted and his smile beamed down on everyone benevolently as he cracked jokes, Brian told tales of his trip home and matched Freddie in stories of their lives on tour. John had a buzz going on but Liz didn’t worry about him drinking. He seldom went overboard and he was on a different high for that night. 

“This is a record launch party of one of the other groups that record here,” the members of Queen partied hard while Liz got down like the rest of them. She was in the middle of dancing with some professional strippers when John grabbed her hand. “I have something for you.” 

“Oh, what?” 

“Come into the studio for a moment.” John shut the door, turned on the Deacy amp and plugged his bass into it. He grabbed Liz, parked her on the amp itself, then picked up his bass, strumming a few chords. The level of bass was intense and as the sound traveled through the amp the little weights inside the Ben Wa balls seemed to shudder and jump. Liz gasped and grabbed at her pelvis, staring at John like he was a genius. 

“Did it work?”

“Yeah! Those sound waves went right into my vagina and made those weights jump around like mad!” 

“Great!” John played several more chords to make her happy then stopped. “So how about we head back and have sex for the fourth time, breaking our old record?” 

“Really?” he cut off the Deacy amp, turning it off and putting it away. 

“I’m so game right now.” 

“Well, we’d better say goodbye and hightail it back, don’t you think?”

“All right.” they said their goodbyes with Freddie whispering into Liz’s ear to let John have it good this time. Roger winked, flicking his tongue a little bit like a snake. 

**

“All right, John,” Liz was going to turn on the lights but she saw several battery operated candles flickering on the nightstands and the windowsill so the room was filled with their light. “what?”

“I took the liberty of filling in the romance part of today,” he pressed into her hand a small box of chocolate covered blueberries. “you like these more than liquor I remember but I do like some champagne.” a small bottle was on the nightstand. 

Liz settled back on the bed while John opened up the little bottle and poured a little champagne on Liz’s torso, letting it slide down and pool in her belly where he licked it off happily. Liz put a few of the blueberries on her chest, letting the chocolate melt under the heat of her skin. She pulled off the blueberries and ate them, licking at her fingers erotically. John looked up to see the marks left on her skin then raised himself up to lick up the chocolate left over. 

“I seem to have become a smorgasbord,” she joked. John took a fat blueberry, melted the chocolate on her lips then locked his with hers, both licking it off. “what do you want to do now?” 

“Everything.” John licked champagne off her chest, off her belly, licked and sucked at her chocolatey fingers. Eventually he remembered that she still had her Ben Wa balls inside her so he pulled at the string, causing them to release slowly. Liz enjoyed the sensation of them moving down her vagina immensely as they were still very slick. John teased her a little more by putting the first ball up and down her vagina a few times until he couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Time to go in, love,” Liz had done her work in the foreplay department and he was ready as anything. Each time they had sex John felt like he was entering her pussy for the first time which was a great feeling for him. She was always so tight and the Ben Wa balls had done their work in tightening up her pelvic floor muscles. Liz’s walls were very tight so John enjoyed it even more. The little experiment with the bass and sound waves had definitely been worth it as far as he was concerned. “oh, you’re so tight.” 

“It worked, right? I’m tight like a plastic Barbie doll.” the bassist laughed. Liz put her left leg up to encourage him to go deeper. 

“Here we go now.” John started out slowly this time, building himself up and Liz. He put his hands on her pelvis mid thrust, thinking it would be a miracle if she didn’t get pregnant considering how much they’d had sex that day. 

“I’m close now..” Liz moaned, giving John the cue he needed to pump her faster. 

John went off like gangbusters. It was like bright lights exploded in front of his eyes as powerful contractions of his cock shot a load right into Liz. She felt the hot rush traveling up inside her and cried out, climaxing almost violently. 

Now he was soft so he pulled out, grabbing a damp towel he’d brought to the bed beforehand, cleaned himself off, then cleaned Liz off. 

“Oh thank you...” he heard her say then saw her eyelids drift closed. Weary from all the sexual activities they had done that day, John drew up the covers of the bed, spooned his girlfriend and fell asleep in no time at all.   
END


End file.
